Amber Moore
Ambrosia "Amber" Moore '''(formerly '''Forrester) is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful ''and ''The Young and the Restless, played by actress Adrienne Frantz, who debuted on July 18, 1997, on B&B where she remained until May 7, 2010, with a guest appearance on May 27, 2010. On May 14, 2010, it was officially announced that Frantz would bring the character back to The Bold and the Beautiful. The actress began taping her return on May 18 scheduled to air on July 1. Character history Amber arrived in Los Angelos babysitting Sheila Carter's daughter Mary. Amber began babysitting teens Rick and Bridget Forrester, children of her eventual rival, Brooke Logan. Amber's considered a gold digger because Amber wants to be with rich men for their money. Amber began to seduce 17-year-old Rick and had it with him when she should have been babysitting him. Amber won the Forrester family's pride and trust when she savedStephanie Forrester when being shot by Sheila Carter. Amber Moore competed with Kimberly Fairchild for Rick's love and won. Amber became pregnant. She didn't know who the father was but married Rick and he fathered it. The baby was named Eric Forrester lll. Amber raises her cousin Becky's unwanted son, and when Becky dies, Amber dates her husband C.J. Garrison. At a party, Amber and C.J. are mistakingly arrested for drug possession. The government took takes the baby away and gives it to Rick. Eric lll's biological father Deacon Sharpe comes to L.A interupting CJ and Amber's wedding ceremony. Amber wanting her child's custody would be better off with Rick, and ends her relationship. Deacon and Amber than start a rivalry over custody. So Deacon seduces and marries Rick's half-sister Bridget and tells Rick and Bridget's parents Eric Forrester and Brooke Logan if he has to divorce Bridget, Amber has to divorce Rick and marry him. Amber refuses. When Brooke goes it with her daughter Bridget's husband Deacon, Deacon's put in a love triangle with Brooke and Bridget. Ex-fugiitive Sheila Carter returns to L.A. in 2002 with her daughter Erica Lovejoy (Mary Warwick) who has a crush on Amber's husband Rick. Sheila hires a man called Lance to drug and rape Amber, when Lance threatens to tell what happened, Sheila kills him. By this time Amber's addicted to pills and tequila, and not being there for Rick. Erica becomes the baby's babysitter. Amber becomes suspicious and Sheila and Amber fight, with Amber getting injured. Amber stays with Taylor, even with Amber's disliking for Ridge, Taylor's husband. Erica was unaware of Sheila's criminal past or last name (thinking it was Lovejoy). Erica comes to L.A. to meet her idol-Amber Moore who is married to Rick Forrester. Erica soon develops a crush on Rick. Sheila convinces her to seduce him, and any Forrester man would leave his woman for the woman carrying his child. Amber became suspicious of Erica being in Rick's office. Erica bumps her head on the desk making it look like Amber pushed her. In the hospital Sheila warned Amber to stay away from her daughter. Amber looks for clues in Erica's apartment and Sheila throws a pot through the window and the police arrest Amber. Erica is currently Rick and Amber's babysitter just like Amber was and she seduced Rick. Sheila kidnaps Amber in her house with Rick while Rick's gone. Amber states Erica's a stalker Amber learns Erica is Mary Warwick. Sheila finds out Amber's addicted to both pills and tequilla. Sheila makes Amber pour a glass of tequilla and pushed it over to mess with her head. Sheila then took her in her car to her apartment, litters it with tequilla to try to make it look like a suicide, and handcuffed her. Amber noticed a how to get pregnant book on the table. Sheila admit Erica is trying to get pregnant. Amber finds a pair of scissors on the ground and cuts the rope. Amber asks Sheila for a glass of water and Sheila says kindly "sure"! Amber then books for the door and Sheila clutches her and wrestles her on some furniture. Massimo Marone romantically been with her and recieved a call and Stephanie recognized her voice. The two track Amber down and Sheila flees. Amber reunites with Rick, but looses custody of Eric lll to Deacon and his new wife Macy Alexander. Amber kidnaps the child and Rick divorces her. Amber later seduces Thomas Forrester, Ridge's son. Their rivalry intensifies. Amber locks Bridget and Ridge in a mineshaft where they kiss. Amber gets this on tape, and Brooke and Ridge divorce again. It is revealed they only did it to survive hypothermia. The Forresters condemn her, and leaves for Italy. Amber then began to work for Jackie and Nick Marone at Jackie M Designs. Her job was short because she stole designs from Forrester Creations. Amber had a one-night stand with Oliver Jones and thought he was the father of her baby. She decided to pass it off as Liam Spencer's baby to get at the Spencer's fortune. Amber let's Liam believe it's his baby, so Bill Spencer Jr. Liam's dad let's her fall off a cliff, but is saved by Steffy Forrester.Once Amber had her baby it was of a mixed race, being the child of Marcus Barber Forrester on a one-night stand. Amber tries to break up Marcus and Dayzee's relationship, it doesn't work. Amber redates Rick Forrester. Amber sells street drugs to Hope Logan, Brooke's daughter and Rick's half-sister, daughter of Brooke and Deacon, thinking they were from a psychiatrist. Brooke then hires Bill's neice Caroline Spencer Jr. to be Rick's new design partner. Amber tells Caroline Rick's a crossdresser. Caroline confronts this to Hope, and Hope attacks Amber. Amber then confesses to selling Hope street drugs, and their relationship ends. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters